Always Only Us Always Only You
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Revamped Sequel to Topaz Visions. Edward's life becomes consumed with all things Bella, while others try to tear them apart. Possessive/Dominant Edward, Lemons, Mature, AU, Vampire/Human, E/B
1. Will You Marry Me?

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Author/Beta Note:** This is the sequel to the One-Shot, Topaz Visions. Please read it before reading this story. This multi-chapter story has been revamped, beta'd, and blogged. I hope you enjoy!

**Will You Marry Me?**

**Edward POV**

It had been a few months since Bella and I had become sexually intimate. I said just sexually, but she and I both knew it was more than just sex. She and I both felt the bond between us growing stronger with every passing moment.

I knew I would never let her go, and she didn't want me to either. Our hunger for each other was equally matched. Every chance we got, we were touching each other. Our bond was so much more than physical; it was something unexplainable, so we didn't try to explain it. We just simply felt it.

I sat sometimes and watched her as she worked. Her movements, each one of them, were significant to me. Everything about her called to me, begging me to make her mine in every sense of the word. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Every time we made love, I felt the urge to bite into her tantalizing flesh and seal her fate for all eternity. I knew she would not fight me on this issue. I didn't even know what the holdup was really. I knew I wanted her forever; and I knew until she was like me, I wouldn't be able to give her all of myself as I should.

It was in this moment of laying here with her deeply asleep in my arms, after once again bringing her to the point of exhaustion through the pleasure of lovemaking that I realized I was ready to make Bella mine completely.

_A few hours later..._

**Bella POV**

"Edward, oh yes, baby, mmmm... I love it when you lick and suck me hard with your mouth. I need to cum, Edward, please make me cum," I begged him. Only a second later, his lips were latched tightly onto my clit, sucking hard…while his tongue was like a whip, flicking it.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Edwarrrrrrrd! Oh yeah, baby, suck harder, suck as hard as you can; it feels so good!" I screamed, as I shoved his face as hard as I could against my aching lips.

I was in physical pain, but I didn't want him to stop; it felt too good. It was a good thing he was a vampire that didn't need to breathe, or my poor darling would have suffocated by now. Of course, he complied with my every wish; but yet he still held back, being ever mindful of my body being breakable compared to his totally indestructible one. I could feel his suction increase; as I felt his tongue flatten and press hard against my clit, making me come so hard I actually passed out.

I awoke a short time later with Edward still between my legs and his head on my stomach. I reached down to stroke his hair and let him know I had regained consciousness. He looked up at me and smirked.

"That good, huh?" he asked.

"Oh shut up," I said, as I laughed.

Edward laughed too, as he kissed his way up my body, stopping to kiss and suckle my nipples before leaving a trail of wet kisses up to my lips. Once he reached my lips, he kissed me passionately, making me moan. I felt his dick twitch, as I did.

"Mmmm, Bella love, you are still wet. I want you again, love. I want to be buried inside of you, making you scream from coming until you are hoarse. Do you have any idea what it does to me to know I can make you cum so hard that you literally pass out? I want to do that to you again, but I want to be inside of you. I love it when you hold my hard shaft captive deep inside of your luscious body," he whispered in a low husky voice.

What he was saying and doing brought a thought to my mind and a conversation I wanted to have with him.

"Edward, baby, I want to talk to you about something," I said.

His movements stopped; and he was suddenly still as a statue, listening intently to what I was saying. When he didn't say anything, I continued on.

"I want to talk about becoming like you... you know, a vampire," I told him.

**Edward POV**

With those words, I knew where this was going. I knew without her even having to say it; I knew she was asking me when I was going to change her. I moved so she was laying on top of me, and I had my arms wrapped around her holding her close. I was ready for this to happen.

"Okay love, I'm listening," I said.

She smiled up at me before asking: "So, are you really ready to put up with me for all of eternity?"

She had no idea how much I wanted her to be like me, so I could give her all of me without holding back.

"Love, I am very anxious for you to be like me. I have to hold back right now to keep from accidentally hurting you. I am ready to change you whenever you are ready, so I can give all of myself to you. I feel like I am cheating you, but I know that until you are changed that it has to be this way," I said.

Her eyes lit up, and her smile lit up her whole face. She instantly wrapped her body around mine and squeezed with all her might.

"Oh Edward, I can't wait anymore. I am ready, but I want it to be really special. I want it to be as romantic and sensual as possible," she told me. I would give Bella anything she asked.

"Tell me what you want Bella, and I will make it happen exactly that way," I said.

She did tell me what she wanted, and I was thrilled to find she had some of the same ideas I had been thinking about. It proved just how much she and I belonged together. She was my other half.

**Bella POV**

I was so glad I had that talk with Edward. It made me feel so much better. I knew I loved him beyond all comprehension, and soon I was going to be able to be with him forever. I fell asleep that night after many hours of lovemaking and dreamt of how I would become a vampire.

In the last few months, I had become even closer to Edward's family, especially to Alice and Esme. I knew it would be Alice who would help me get prepared for my eternity with Edward.

"Okay, Bella. First things first, we need a spa day; and we need to do it on the day before Edward turns you that night. Once you are turned that is the way you will stay for all time. There's a lot to do, so we need to get busy," Alice explained.

"Whatever you say, Alice, just tell me when and where I need to be; and I will be there," I told her.

"Someone is anxious," she said with a laugh.

"I am, Alice. I love Edward so much, and I just want to be perfect for him. I don't want him to ever regret choosing me. I couldn't bear it if I was a disappointment to him," I said.

"Bella, he loves you with everything in him. He has since the day he saw you walked in here and asked for a job. It drove him nuts having to listen to the thoughts of the male employees and male patrons that come in here, and it still does. He'd kill Mike and Tyler, as well as about half the male population, if it wouldn't expose us for what we are for thinking inappropriate thoughts about you. It drives him nuts to hear Jessica and Lauren or any other female think ill thoughts toward you out of jealousy. So, I know you don't have anything to worry about anything where that is concerned," Alice explained.

Valentine's Day I was going to wake up a vampire because that's how I wanted it to be, and Edward agreed. It was perfect for us.

_Dinner out with family….._

Alice had worked on me for hours, getting me ready for tonight. The dress Alice chose for me was gorgeous. It was a neutral colored print mini-dress. It was strapless and clung to my body like a glove.

She polished me up with the slightest bit of makeup, which consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow, giving me the perfect smoky eye. She topped it off with a clear shimmering lip gloss coating. I was also wearing four inch, grey Jimmy Choo heels.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't wait until I could take Bella out tonight; I was going to ask her to marry me. I wanted her to have my last name as well as my venom running through her veins. I knew our bond went way beyond that and was much more important, but it was still another tangible way to make her mine. I could announce it to the world; that she would be mine and mine alone.

This was Thursday; and I was taking Bella out to a nice dinner with my family, as I wanted them all present when I asked Bella to marry me. After she hopefully said yes, I wanted to take her home and spend the night making love to her. She had asked to be changed in time, so that she would awaken a vampire on Valentine's Day; and if that was what Bella wanted, then that was what I would do. I would give her anything to make her as happy as she made me, even if I couldn't exactly figure out the significance of her request. I could only guess it was romantic in Bella's eyes.

Alice and the rest of the family helped me get everything set up and in place. At 7:00 p.m. sharp, I was knocking on Bella's door. When she opened it, I was stunned by the beauty that was before me.

I could tell Alice had worked her magic, not that Bella needed it because Bella would be stunning in a potato sack. The dress Alice had put Bella in was stunning. It clung tightly to her body and showcased her ample cleavage. My dick was instantly hard, as I thought about sliding it in the valley of that cleavage later on tonight.

Bella's naturally beautiful skin was only enhanced by the slightest bit of makeup. Damn, could this woman be any sexier? Her lips were naturally plump, but were made to look even plumper tonight; and those heels on her extremely long legs were just screaming "Fuck Me Already!" I just wanted to grab her and push her up against the door and kiss her until she passed out.

Instead of being selfish and having all of my family's hard work to make tonight perfect go to waste, I somehow pushed those thoughts aside until later on. I was brought out of my lust induced haze by Bella's musical laughter, and I realized I had been ogling her for ever how long it was that I was lost in my own little fantasy land.

"Edward, babe, is everything okay? Do I look alright?" she asked.

"Bella, you look...there aren't enough words to express what you in that dress is doing to me right now, love. I was seriously considering calling tonight off and just holding you hostage, but I really don't want to piss off my mother and sisters. With that being said, I suppose if you are ready that we should get going," I explained, reaching for her hand.

I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss, and then I led her out to the car and helped her in. Once we arrived at the restaurant, which happened to be Bella Italia, I helped her out of the car; and I escorted her inside, where the rest of my family were already waiting. We were greeted by the hostess, who looked at me appraisingly and glared at Bella before being shown to our table.

I was never surprised anymore at the thoughts that went through a human's mind upon seeing myself or any of my family. We were quite used to being stared at and lusted after. The thoughts were now very unwelcome since I knew Bella and I belonged together, whereas before I might have been tempted to act on an attractive woman's need for me to satisfy her. Now that I had Bella, I was not in the least bit tempted and never would be again.

After being seated, our waiter came over to take our drink order, while we looked over the menu. Of course, little did he know only Bella would be the only one really eating, while the rest of us would pretend to eat.

I noticed the way he looked at the females sitting around our table. His thoughts were not at all offensive. He was just awed by so much female beauty and wondered if and when he would find the right girl for him. He hoped to get one that would be just a fraction as beautiful as the women at mine, my father, and my brothers' sides. Once he had our drink order, he left only to return a short time later to bring us our drinks and take our food orders. We all ordered something different, so we could give Bella a taste of what each of us had. When she became one of us, she would no longer have the need to eat human food; and I wanted her to have as many good memories as possible to bring with her into eternity.

The restaurant was packed full, but Alice had requested for us to be seated as privately as possible. So here we sat in the very back of the room at a round table, all talking and laughing and enjoying being together. I was more than pleased to know that my family loved and accepted Bella as easily as she accepted them. Esme and Carlisle had longed for this day since the moment they met her. They were very excited to have me settle down after all this time.

Esme had always been very frank about her feelings when it came to me choosing a mate. She didn't want me to pick just anyone. It had to be someone of worth and not the worldly kind. The woman Esme wanted me to be with had to be as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. I could tell by the way she accepted Bella as soon as they had exchanged hellos that Esme was already hoping that tonight would happen. Carlisle, as well as Emmett and Jasper, just wanted me to be happy no matter what, while Alice and Rosalie wanted me to pick someone who would understand me; and of course, it wouldn't hurt if she was someone who liked to shop and go to the spa as much as they did. Bella was the perfect addition to my family. She would make it complete.

A short while later, Bella was finished eating dinner; and all of us were once again just enjoying each other's company. When I decided it was time to pop the question, Alice, who was sitting across from me, distracted Bella, while I pulled the ring out of my pocket and slid down to one knee beside her.

Bella was responding to a question, when my movements next to her caught her attention. Immediately, Bella turned to look at me. She had the cutest confused look on her face I had ever seen. I could see that she was trying to figure out why I was on one knee beside her; so before she could say anything, I opened the ring box and held it up to her.

"Bella, I want you to know I have loved and adored you from the moment you walked into my club and asked for a job. I think you are the most beautiful, charming, and dazzling creature that God has ever made and put on this earth. I would be the happiest man in the whole existence of the world, if you would give me the honor of accepting this ring and agreeing to become my wife," I told her, then was quiet, while I looked at her waiting for an answer.

It took what seemed like forever, but it was really only seconds for a smile to spread across her delicious lips and a large tear to roll down her face before she said: "Oh Edward! I would be the one who would be honored by becoming your wife. Yes, of course I will marry you."

If my heart could have beaten, it would have sounded like a thousand drums; I was so elated that Bella had said yes to me. I slid the two carat, heart-shaped diamond engagement ring on her finger and kissed it while looking into Bella's eyes to see them brimming with unshed tears. I rose up from my knees and pulled her up with me, as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I hugged her tight, before letting her go and turned to face my family, who wore expressions almost as happy as mine.

One by one, they came and hugged us both before making their way back to their seats. The waiter soon came and brought the check, which Carlisle automatically grabbed claiming he was going to cover it. After the check was paid, we made our way to our vehicles. I took Bella to my house, where I knew Alice would have my bedroom and bathroom set up, as I had requested. I unlocked and opened the door then stepped aside, so Bella could pass and enter.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	2. Hot Lovin'

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Hot Lovin'**

**Bella POV**

I was ecstatic to be engaged to Edward, this wonderfully handsome and charming man. He was mine to love and adore for all the ages, and I would do just that. I would spend every waking moment making him proud he chose to make me his own. I would never allow him to be bored with me and the life we would make together. I would do whatever it took to make him proud and happy.

I was very anxious to get started tonight. Edward had gone upstairs and left me here in the living room. I sat down and waited on him to get back. He returned a few minutes later.

"Are ready to go upstairs, love?" he asked in his velvety voice that meant he was turned on and ready to show me how much he loved and desired me.

"I am soooo ready, baby," I purred into his ear.

**Edward POV**

I knew tonight was going to be a long night of Bella and I taking turns pleasing and loving each other, as I picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs at vampire speed. She was giggling, as I set her down and made sure she was steady on her feet before I let her go. I had come upstairs earlier to light the candles that Alice had placed around the room.

"I would take it that you are anxious to get to bed tonight," she teased, while reaching behind her to unzip her dress. I moved quickly to do it for her. I couldn't resist the opportunity to touch her creamy skin. I loved the way her skin looked and felt, as I slid the zipper down and pushed the dress off her shoulders. It slid smoothly down her body into a heap around her ankles, where she stepped out of it.

Bella stood there in a satin champagne bra and panty set that barely covered anything. I was behind her, and I couldn't resist letting my hands run down the length of her body and back up to the clasp of her bra.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I can't express how happy I am that you've agreed to spend forever with me as my best friend, lover, and most of all, my wife. I am going to spend every moment I can showing you how much I love you," I told her, as I worked to get her completely naked and observed her glorious body in the candlelight.

"I love you too, Edward. Now come here, and let me show you how much," she commanded.

It was so sexy coming out of her mouth. I did as she told me. Once I was in front of her, Bella pulled me close to her and kissed me passionately before releasing me, as she began unbuttoning my shirt. Still wearing those fuck me high heels, Bella got my shirt off and started to work on my pants. I was hard as a rock already and got harder as she brushed her fingers over my cock, as she slid my zipper down. She pushed my pants and boxers down at the same time. I couldn't help but tease her and said: "Hmmm, seems someone else is anxious to get in bed as well."

Bella smiled a sexy smile and replied: "I just simply can't wait anymore to have your shaft buried deep in my throat."

I had to fight to not cum right then, and she hadn't even technically touched me yet. It was just what she said and the voice she used. I watched, as she slid down to kneel at my feet and took my painfully hard erection in her soft hands and gently stroked it. I hissed in pleasure; she knew how to make me feel so very good. I felt her tongue sweep across the tip and into the slit of my dick, making me moan loudly. I reached down and placed my hand in Bella's thick brown hair, as she pleasured me. I loved the feel of her hair; it felt like strands of the finest silk.

"Ahhhhhhh, Bella, yesssss love, that feels so good. Take it all, baby," I moaned out.

Her mouth was so hot; and her tongue felt like velvet, as it slid along the length of my shaft. I felt the tip hit the back of her throat and a vibrating sensation go through me when she moaned.

"Damn baby, I'm going to cum! Aghhhh!" I screamed.

She kept going and never let up. I could feel the pressure building quickly.

"Oh! That's it, Bella! YESSSSSSS!" I screamed, as I emptied into her throat.

I couldn't believe how much of a need I felt to let myself sink to the floor and regain my strength. I, a vampire who never got tired, needed to rest. Bella rose from her knees and kissed a trail up my chest to the hollow of my throat, where she stopped to suck before licking over my Adam's apple, making me swallow. I felt her smile against my throat, as she loved the fact she knew she was pleasing me.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed that, baby. I'm glad to know I can please you as much as you please me," Bella said, as she began pushing me back to the bed.

Once the back of my knees hit the mattress, I let myself fall back onto it bringing Bella with me. I held her in my arms for a few minutes and kissed her chastely.

"Love, there is no other woman anywhere that could even come close to you in comparison. As I told you the very first night we made love, you've ruined me for anyone else," I told her, as I rolled her to lay beneath me.

She moaned, as I kissed her deeply and used my tongue to massage her own, before I made the trail from her swollen lips down to the spot under her ear.

"Mmmmmm," Bella moaned.

I loved seeing and hearing the effects I had on Bella, as I pleasured her body. I still couldn't believe this delectable creature was mine. I licked and nipped at the skin of her neck, as I made my way down to her perfectly shaped breasts. I licked across her nipples that were already hard little peaks due to the coldness of my body.

"Ugh, oh Edward, yessss, baby. More please, I need more," Bella said in a moan.

It was so sexy; and it felt like she was talking to my cock, making it grow impossibly harder. I could feel it throb from want. There was no denying I could stay buried inside her sweet tender body day and night and never get enough.

"What do you want, Bella? I want to hear you say it. I want you to describe what you want me to do to you," I asked her, as I began to suck her right breast as far into my mouth as I could.

She tasted so good; her warm skin tasted like the sweetest honey. I continued sucking, while Bella kept her hands tangled in my hair and pressed my face against her chest.

"Ohhh, Edward, that feels soooo good, baby. Touch me! I want to feel your hands and fingers in and on me. I want to feel you caressing my pussy with your hand, while your fingers are fucking me! Please baby, I want you to make me cum like that, while you suck my nipples," she said.

I growled low, which sent vibrations through Bella's breast. Her hips flew up and hit against my pelvis, as she started to orgasm. Her hands tightened on my head to boost her orgasm; I let my fingers trail down and massaged over her clit then slid deep inside her pussy. She was soaked already, and I could feel her juices steadily flowing out of her tiny body. It turned me on further to know I was causing her to do that.

"Damn it, Bella, you are making me crazy with want, love," I told her, as I gently held her down until her orgasm had subsided.

Once she was somewhat calm, I moved to her other breast and started giving it the same attention.

"Edward, baby, I want your mouth on me. I want your tongue to lick my pussy baby!" she was begging, and it drove me to near madness.

"Soon, my love, very soon, but first I need so much to cum again. Hearing you cum and knowing that what I'm doing to you is causing it; it is driving me crazy. I want to fuck you Bella, but I want to fuck your breasts baby. Will you let me fuck your breasts and cum all over them?" I asked.

"Ummm, yes Edward, fuck my breasts baby. I want to feel your cum all over my breasts," she whispered.

I moved up to straddle her body carefully, so I made sure I wasn't going to crush her. I reached back between her legs and rubbed my hand over her pussy and dipped up some of her juices and smeared it over my dick, then did it again and coated her breasts. She moaned as I took her breasts, one in each hand, and squished them together and started to slide my shaft between them.

"Ohhhhhhh, Bella. Damnnnnnn that feels incredible, love," I moaned as Bella wrapped her arms around my back and gently massaged the small of my back.

It didn't take long between the two of us before I was shooting my load all over her chest and face. She reached out with her tongue and licked the cum that fell on her lips. I came even harder at seeing that.

"Ummmm, you taste delicious baby, so sweet," Bella said, as I moved off of her to lay beside her.

I brought her into my arms and held her against my chest for a while. We lay and talked quietly, just enjoying the closeness of the other one's body. After a short time though, we felt the need growing again and I rolled on top of her. I kissed her hard and deep, making her moan before I moved down her neck and chest. I kissed slowly down her stomach, spreading her legs open as I went. The scent of her arousal hit me immediately, causing me to growl possessively. I flattened my tongue out and licked her glistening folds up and down before pushing my tongue through them opening her up for me to taste her free-flowing juices.

I moaned as her sweet liquid hit my tongue. Bella moaned too and pushed her hips up to meet my thrashing tongue.

"Oh! Yes! Ugh! Ed...Edward harder baby pleeeeassse!" she screamed. I never let up as I added two fingers and slid them inside her to massage her g-spot.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh, oh baby! I'm coming! Yessssss! Don't stop, baby! I need your mouth sucking my clit!" she screamed.

I was glad to do whatever made her scream my name like that. I kept pumping my fingers in and out of her and latched my mouth onto her blood engorged clit. I sucked hard and made her cum again. By hearing her and watching her, I couldn't help wanting to bury my hard length deep inside her warmth. I knew the feel of her walls contacting around me would bring me unearthly pleasure.

"Bella, I need you, baby; I need to bury my shaft in your tight, wet, pussy. I need to feel your tightness squeeze my dick. I want to cum inside of you and feel your walls milk me, as I empty myself into your body. I am going to fuck you so hard, Bella!" I told her.

"Yes, Edward! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard, fast and deep!" she said.

I didn't think I could love her anymore than I did, when she pushed my head away from her and looked down at me and commanded that I fuck her right then.

I kissed my way back up her body and ravished her mouth; I spread her legs as wide as I could before I slid as deep inside her as I could get. I felt my tip hit her cervix. We both moaned into the other's mouth. I didn't move at first, but then I couldn't fight the urge anymore; we both needed the friction. I kept my strokes slow and deep, as the tension built; and I had to speed up until I was slamming into her. Bella was screaming and bucking her hips up to meet my every thrust. I could feel my stomach muscles growing tighter, letting me know my climax was getting close. I could feel Bella's walls starting to contract as well. I switched my strokes to short quick ones, which kept my tip just barely bumping her cervix and my pelvic bone massaging her clit.

**Bella POV**

"Oh Yeah! Uhh! Edward! I'm gonna cum baby, cum with me! I need you!" I screamed at him.

I couldn't remember ever needing to feel him so badly, as I did at that moment. I could feel the tip of his shaft hitting me deep inside, and it felt so good. I knew no other man would ever have been able to make me feel like this. I could only imagine what sex would feel like once I have been made vampire. I couldn't wait to experience that with the man I loved.

I could feel the tightening of Edward's stomach muscles as he had rolled us so I was on top of him riding. I ground my body against him as hard as I could, causing him to growl loudly, as I felt the first stream of cum splash deep inside me.

"Edddwarrrrrrd!" I screamed, as I came.

I could feel my body releasing fluid as it flowed onto Edward's body below me. He began to lift me up and down, moving my body along his shaft before lifting me one last time and slamming me down onto him, making us both scream as we came together. We ground our bodies together and rode out the last of our orgasm, before I collapsed on top of him. We lay quietly together for a while just enjoying the closeness. I had made myself comfortable on top of Edward's chest and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tracing up and down my spine. I smiled, as I thought about the fact that I would have this forever.

"I can feel you smiling against me. Want to share what thoughts are floating through your head and making you smile, love?" he asked me.

"I was thinking how much I love laying here on top of you, while you trace my spine with your fingers. I love thinking about the fact that we will be like this forever. I couldn't help, but smile. You make me so happy. It's still hard to believe you chose me out of all the women in the world you could have picked," I told him.

I could feel him shift under me; and before I could blink, he was on top of me. He put his hand under my chin, causing me to look at him in the eyes. His eyes held so much love for me. I was completely under his spell, as he slowly lowered lips to mine and kissed me tenderly.

"Bella, I did choose you, and I will always choose you. It will be 'always only us, always only you', love," he told me, as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	3. More Hot Lovin' & The Discussion

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**More Hot Lovin' & The Discussion**

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella, as she slept in my arms. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, and I couldn't help but want her again. I had become insatiable ever since the first time I had made love to her. I loved hearing her call my name, as she talked in her sleep. I loved her more with every passing moment. I couldn't wait to make Bella my wife and a vampire.

I was very curious as to what her thoughts were on how she wanted me to turn her. I knew she wanted it to be near Valentine's Day; but I was curious to know if she wanted it to be while we were making love, or whether she just wanted me to bite her with no pretense. I hoped she would reveal this to me during one of her dreams, but so far she had failed to do so. I would have to just be content, until she told me otherwise.

It was now just after daybreak, and Bella was starting to stir in my arms. I really loved how she would snuggle as close to me as possible, just before she opened her eyes and smiled up at me. What I loved even more though was when she woke up like that; but while she was smiling up at me, she would drape her leg over the lower half of my body. It was a possessive move, as well as sensual; and I loved the fact that she was so open about it. I was not in the least bit ashamed of the fact that this fragile yet exquisite human woman owned me completely.

**Bella POV**

I loved waking up next to Edward. He made me feel so good and so loved. When I woke up, I snuggled as close to his cool marble body as possible; then, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, while putting a few wet open mouthed kisses on his chest. I heard him moan low and deep as well as felt the vibration under my lips, as they moved over him. I couldn't stop myself from moving my leg, so it was draped over the lower half of his body. I had become quite possessive since he and I had openly declared our feelings for each other. Last night though was a major turning point. Edward and I were now engaged to be married, and I had no qualms about expressing my possessiveness even more now.

As I moved my leg over his body and pulled myself up on top of him, I could feel his length hardening beneath me. Once I was completely situated on top of Edward, I scooted up slowly to his mouth, where I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He wasted no time in responding by placing his hand at the back of my head and holding me to him. While kissing him, I could feel my body responding to the call of his own. He was now completely erect beneath me, and I was already dripping juices all over his stomach.

"Ohhhhhh, Bella, I can feel your heated juices, love. I want so badly to feel you surround me, as I plow into you over and over again," he told me.

I needed no further prompting, as I slid backwards on him until I was straddling his thighs. I took his shaft in my hands and gently stroked it, making Edward hiss in pleasure. Edward helped hold me steady as I raised myself up, so I could encase him in my overheated body.

We both breathed out moans, as I slid down onto him. I just sat still for a few minutes; no matter how many times we made love, my body still had to adjust to Edward's large size. While I sat, Edward shifted, sliding up in the bed resting his back against the headboard and pulled me into his arms. His smile and the dreamy look in his eyes almost brought me to tears. I leaned in and kissed him. Just as I started to move, he held me down to still my movements.

I looked at him, questioning with my eyes. Edward leaned in and put his lips close to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

I sighed loudly from contentment and began sliding slowly up and down his length. When we reached the level of intensity where our movements were frenzied, he flipped us over; and I was on my stomach. I could feel each one of Edward's thrusts hitting hard and deep. If it had not been for the fact that he was holding on to me so tight, I would have been pushed into the headboard.

"Oh! Ahh! Ed-Edward! Yes baby, I'm so close!" I screamed, as he pounded into me.

"Fuuuuuuuck Bella! I can't get enough of you! It makes me so hard watching my cock pound your tight pussy. I am going to fuck you ten times as hard once you are turned, baby!" Edward said, pushing me over the edge with those mental images.

I came so hard and screamed his name, while he continued driving into me from behind. I could feel his abs contracting, so I knew he was close as well. I thought I would help him out by giving him some visual images as well.

"Yes! Edward, oh baby, I can't wait until I am a vampire, so you can fuck me with all your vampire strength and vampire speed. I can't wait until we can make love for hours, without either of us getting tired. I want you to fuck my mouth until you spill deep in my throat, while you use the length of my hair as a tether," I said. Edward was grunting and growling low in his chest, as he made love to me.

"Fuck Bella! Keep talking baby, I'm so close to filling your pretty pussy full of my cum, listening to what you want me to do to you," he moaned out.

"I want you to make love to me in every position we can think of. I want you to tie me up and blindfold me and fuck me as hard and deep and fast as you can. I want you to fuck me so hard that even though I am a vampire, I will walk funny for days afterward," I told him as I panted.

With those words, he drove into me one last time and pulled me hard against him, as he released his seed into me. I could feel as each stream of cum hit my walls. I could feel my walls contract around him, milking Edward's shaft for every drop of cum he had. Once he was completely empty, Edward eased himself out of me and turned me onto my back. Laying on my back allowed him to spread my legs open, so he could lay between them. My stomach became his pillow, as we lay together in silence enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I were silent for a while after making love. As we lay holding each other, I realized more and more how perfect we were for each other and what a perfect vampire she would make. When she told me what she wanted from me after she was turned had floored me, but I was looking forward to giving her what she wished for.

I realized also it was time to talk about how she wanted to be changed; and since it didn't seem like she was going to bring it up, I would. So having made that decision, I moved so that I was beside her with my arm laying across her stomach.

"Bella, love, I need to know something," I told her in a quiet tone, so as not to disturb our moment.

"What is it you need to know, baby. You know you can ask me anything," she answered.

"I want to know if there is a specific way you want me to go about changing you. When I say a specific way, I mean do you want me to just bite you with no pretense or warning or what?" I asked. I wanted Bella to know she had a say in every aspect of her changing and becoming immortal right down to every last minute detail.

"I've been thinking about that a lot; and like I said, I want it to be as pleasant as possible. I was thinking we could do something really romantic. I want to start on the Tuesday before Valentine's Day. Since you asked me to marry you, maybe we can work the wedding into my plan. Whether we go on a honeymoon or stay at home, I want to start out by taking a nice hot relaxing bath surrounded by candles. After our bath, I want us to start out making slow sweet tender love and work up to hard and fast animalistic fucking. Just as you get us both ready to cum really hard the final time; that's when I want you to bite me," she explained.

Bella had just proved how serious she was about this situation. She had put a lot of thought into it and came up with a way for it to be as pleasant as possible for both of us, even though I had already told her how much pain was involved.

"I see you have put a lot of thought into this, and I don't see why we can't make it happen just that way, my love," I told her. Bella smiled, and her face lit up with pure happiness at hearing that she would get her wishes fulfilled.

We both had to work later on this evening, so I knew I needed to convince Bella to go back to sleep. I wanted her to be well rested and stress free as possible, until we were married and she was changed.

I looked over to tell her she needed more sleep, but there was no need. Bella's eyes were closed; and her breathing was deep and steady, as she slept peacefully.

I lay holding her in contented silence and listened to each heartbeat and each breath, as she slept. I smiled realizing that in such a short time I would be married to the most amazingly beautiful vampire goddess that would ever walk the earth.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see HOT pictures at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	4. Jealousy Abounds

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Jealousy Abounds**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in my office listening to the noise as everyone was getting the club set to open tonight, when I heard Jessica, Bella, and Lauren arguing. They were quite loud; even without my vampire hearing, I would have been able to hear them.

It angered me that Jessica and Lauren had cornered Bella. I was about to get up and go put a stop to it, when Alice appeared in my office doorway.

"What Alice?" I asked, while moving toward the door.

"I have to go put a stop to that shit. I will not tolerate them doing that to her; and especially considering that after we are married, she will be their boss as much as I or any other member of our family is," I said, seething.

"You are precisely right, brother dear. I'm stopping you because it would be for the best if you let Bella handle this herself. You will be more than pleased with the results, and Bella will be as proud of herself as you are of her," Alice said.

I stopped then and sat back on the corner of my desk and waited, listening to their conversation.

"So Bella, you think you can just waltz in here and climb into bed with the boss and get your way?" Jessica accused.

"I hate to tell you that it just doesn't work like that. You see; Jessica and I have been here since this place opened. If anybody is going to bed the boss and get their way, it would be one of us. So just put that in your pipe and smoke it," Lauren said.

I could see Lauren was quite proud of herself in her mind, although Jessica was thinking she needed to be toned down a notch or two. I found it quite humorous that those two thought they had even the remotest chance of getting anywhere near my bed. If at all possible, I fell even more in love with Bella in the next instant, as I watched the smuggest look I had ever seen come across her face. I was watching her through Lauren's mind.

"Oh, really? You two think that is the case, huh? Well, let me be the first to inform you both that I have done more with the boss, as you call him, in the last week than either of you could dream of doing in a lifetime. Not only have I bedded him many times, I am proud to announce that I am wearing his engagement ring; and as soon as we are married, I will be as much your boss as he is. So, now, what do you have to say about that?" Bella asked.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear, and so was I. Bella had basically announced our engagement to the whole bar, including one Mike Newton. It greatly pleased me to hear his thoughts of knowing he would never have a chance to be with Bella. I could see his ego deflating slowly, as he stood listening to and watching the exchange between the three women.

I could no longer sit in my office, as Alice then moved to let me pass. I went out onto the main floor, where the three of them stood. Bella's back was to me; she had one hand on her hip, and her left hand was outstretched showing off her ring. Jessica and Lauren were both speechless and looking a little green. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her before addressing them.

"Is there a problem here, love? Jessica, Lauren, do you two not have anything more to do than to stand around?" I asked.

"Is what she said true, boss? Are you and she really engaged?" Jessica asked; and before I could answer, Lauren fired another question at me.

"Is it true that Bella will be our boss after you are married?" she asked.

"That would be a "yes" to both and all of your questions, girls. Bella and I are engaged to be married, and she will be your boss as much as I am. Let me take this time to warn you; if you expect to keep your jobs, you will respect her just as you do me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I asked them.

**Jessica POV**

I stood there in shocked silence. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. What the hell? How could this have happened? After all the hints I had dropped and all the sexual innuendos that I had passed to him, I couldn't believe he had chosen Bella over me.

I had bigger boobs and a much curvier body, and I undoubtedly had more experience than she did. Wasn't that what men wanted, especially men like Edward Cullen? I was just blown away. Well, one thing about this whole fiasco, they aren't married yet; and they won't be if I have my way about it. Lauren and I may be friends, but I won't lose Edward to her either.

**Lauren POV**

What! How? When? No fucking way that I just heard Edward Cullen say he was going to marry Bella Swan, and that she would be my boss. I was not having this! Hell, to the motherfucking, NO! Edward Cullen was MINE! I had worked very hard to get where I was, and I would be damned if some plain little mouse was going to come in and take from me what I had worked for.

I knew what I was doing from the moment I laid eyes on him. Hell, I didn't even need this job. I was what you call a trust fund baby. I just took this damn job to get close to Edward. Well, they may be engaged for now, but I could guarantee it wouldn't be for long.

I knew Mike wanted to get into mousy's pants; though why, I didn't know. It was not like she was anything worth looking at. I would make damn sure I helped him achieve his goal, and that Edward found out about it. Let's see what he would think of Miss Bella then.

**Mike POV**

I could hardly stand the thoughts of my sweet Bella saying she was engaged to my boss, Edward Cullen. He was nowhere near deserving of someone like her. Nonetheless, there she was announcing to the whole freaking bar that she was in fact engaged to him, and he was right behind her to confirm it. I watched, as he slithered up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. It made me sick to watch, as she relaxed into him obviously welcoming his touch. To say I was elated when Jessica and Lauren approached me with the idea of breaking them up would be an understatement.

"Of course, I'm in Jess. You know how long I've wanted to bed her. And I can't stand the thought of him touching her," I said.

"Ok, the sooner we act, the better off we all will be in the long run," Lauren added.

"Just to be on the safe side though, we shouldn't discuss any of this at work. We wouldn't want any of them to get wind of what we are planning," I said.

**Alice POV**

I laughed quietly, as I saw the plan forming in all three of their minds; and I knew if that was the best they could come up with, there would be no way it could possibly work. It was so lame that it wouldn't work if I and the rest of the family were not vampires with extra hearing and visual gifts.

I could not believe these three little idiots thought they could pull this off. To think they would get Bella in a compromising position with Mike, while Jess and Lauren got it on tape was completely absurd.

First of all, Bella would never put herself in that kind of situation to begin with because I knew how she felt about Edward, thanks to my future seeing skills and my Jasper's emotion reading skills.

Secondly, I knew Edward would not even start to believe a word that came out of the mouths of any one of those three. I mean, duh; he was a mind reader.

Third, he knew how Bella felt about him as well. They could hardly stand to be apart for any length of time. I knew when it came down to separating them before the wedding that it was going to be downright impossible. I was going to have to find some kind of strong material built for holding vampires. Edward would go nuts not being able to see Bella. However, I got a vision in my head that would be funny. I just had to share it with Edward and Bella and of course the rest of the family.

**Edward POV**

"Hey, Alice," I said, as I walked in my office to see her sitting on my couch.

"Hello, dear brother of mine," she replied. I knew that tone of voice. She had something she wanted to share with me, and it was good.

"I know that tone, sister dear; and I know you have something you are dying to share with me," I said.

She laughed, and I caught the twinkle in her eyes. Oh yes, my sister was no doubt up to no good, especially where three certain pathetic little humans were concerned. I couldn't wait to hear what my mischievous pixie of a sister was cooking up.

Whatever it was, it was going to be a doozy because she was purposefully keeping me out of her head. Three certain humans were in for it without a doubt. It should be obvious. NOBODY messes with a Cullen and gets away with it.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	5. The Attack

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**The Attack**

**Alice POV**

To say I was pissed at the visions I was getting was an understatement. I was thrilled to know the family and I were going to thoroughly enjoy getting revenge on three certain little humans, before they even knew what hit them.

I had loved Bella from the beginning. I knew she was going to be my best friend and sister from the moment I met her; and therefore, she was as good as being a Cullen already, and nobody was allowed to mess with a Cullen.

While we are a peace loving family, we were fierce in our fight to look out for our family and keep them safe.

Not only that, but it was never wise to mess with what belongs to a Cullen man. They were very possessive and protective, especially Edward. He had been with other women yes, but he had never been in love with any of them.

Bella had forever changed him. None of the family had ever seen him the way he had been since he fell in love with Bella.

I was going to call a family meeting to discuss strategy plans, as soon as a definite decision was made between Mike, Jessica, and Lauren about what they planned to do to try to break up Edward and Bella.

Right now, I was seeing so many different things because each one was thinking of ways to accomplish their plans.

**Edward POV**

I was getting more and more pissed off, as I sat in my office working. I could see the visions Alice was getting. If I didn't get out of there, I was going to do something I would regret.

I got up and went out to the main floor where Bella was working and pulled her off to the side.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked, looking up at me; and I knew she could see my eyes were coal black.

"I keep hearing the thoughts and ideas going on in the minds of certain people, and it's getting to be more than I can bear, love. I need to get out of here for a while and go hunt," I told her.

She cupped my cheek with her hand and stroked it gently, while she rose up on her tip toes and kissed me lightly.

"I understand, honey; go ahead. I should be done by the time you get back, and we will have a little while before it's time to open. I figure you will be calmer, and we can figure out a way to expend the rest of the left over aggression you are feeling," she said suggestively.

Ohhh damn, being mad and instantly horny was not a good mix, not with Bella still being human. It was easy enough to hurt her without being one or the other, but being both and her being so willing and enticing was a recipe for disaster.

"Bella, you are truly a dangerous creature, sweetheart. On that note, I am out of here; but I will be back soon. Be safe; and I love you," I said, as I kissed her again and forced myself to walk away from her.

I went and locked up my office and left through the back door, running straight into the woods. I knew Bella would be safe with Alice and Rosalie there. I just had to get away before I killed Mike and those two insipid twits.

As I ran through the woods in search of a meal, I thought about how stupid Mike was to even think about trying to take what belonged to me. I soon came across a mountain lion; I was stealthy, as I stalked it. I waited until the perfect moment and then pounced on it, just as it pounced on its own prey.

It took nothing to subdue it, and I drained it dry rather quickly. As the blood slid down my throat, I felt my anger subsiding somewhat; but the thoughts Bella had given me before I left, made the ever horny part of my nature ramp up.

Once I had disposed of the lion's carcass, I started running back to the club to once again lay claim to Bella. The more I had of her the more I wanted.

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I heard the faint cry coming from the back room of the club and walked in to find Mike pinning Bella to the wall.

He had her arms pinned, one each side of her head; and he was in her face. Bella was struggling to get freed. It was apparent she had tried to kick him, but he had wedged himself between her legs. Just as I walked in, she had pushed outward with her chest to try to push herself off the wall. He took it as invitation.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby. I knew you'd rather have me than Cullen. Damn, you are so fucking hot. I can't wait to be buried inside your tight pussy. It's gonna feel so good coming inside of you. I've wanted you since the day you walked in the door. I..," Mike was saying, as he ground himself into her.

"What the fuck! Get off of her asshole! I swear I will fucking rip you to pieces and feed you to a grizzly bear, if you don't let her go right this minute, Mike Newton," I screamed.

I was surprised Alice hadn't warned me about this, when she stepped out to go get some things we needed.

I knew though; if he had decided to do this on the spur of the moment, she would not have seen it.

"Shut up; you are nothing but a bitch anyway, and you can't do anything to me," Mike said.

"She can do more than you think; and if she can't, then I certainly can and will. So, I suggest you let my fiancé go right the fuck now, Newton," Edward said in the coldest, deadliest tone I had ever heard.

Mike smiled evilly before he said: "What's the matter Cullen? Are you afraid she will want me instead of you? Are you afraid I will be more able to satisfy her? You know; just before your sister walked in, Bella so graciously offered me her delicious tits."

Bella spit in his face before speaking: "You're a liar, Mike! I was trying to push you away, so I could get free!"

Mike let go and slapped Bella across the face with the back of his hand.

"Shut up, slut!" he screamed in her face.

Even before the last syllable fell from his lips, Edward and I had him trapped between us and pinned to the wall. I saw nothing but a red haze, and I knew Edward was the same. Bella slid to the floor and scrambled away into a corner.

I was going for Mike's jugular, when Carlisle walked in.

"Rosalie! Edward! Let him go!" he commanded.

Edward and I growled, but did as Carlisle said. Mike's heart was beating so hard that it was nearly at the exploding point.

"Edward, Bella needs you son. Go take care of her. Rosalie, calm down and back away," Carlisle said.

Edward had Bella in his arms and was whispering softly to her, asking if she was alright. Soon, he lifted her in his arms and took her into his office and put her on his sofa.

I could hear her heart hammering in her chest and her soft sobs, as she cried. Mike was lucky Carlisle had come in looking for Edward when he did.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	6. Alice's Plan

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Alice's Plan**

**Carlisle POV**

When I walked in and saw Rosalie going for Mike's throat, I saw all of our futures going down the drain. I knew what had taken place; Alice had called me when she had the vision. I knew I had arrived just in the nick of time; Rosalie would have killed him, and Edward would not have stopped her.

I did not in any way condone what Mike had done to my daughter-to-be, but I couldn't let Rosalie and Edward kill him and risk exposing us, not to mention what it might have done to Bella. She was still human after all and killing another human in front of her would not be the best idea.

I knew deep down Edward did not want her exposed to that side of his nature; at least, not following what she had just been through. I was normally a peaceful soul; but having heard what Mike had done to my soon to be daughter, I was in favor of killing him as well. He was vile.

Bella didn't want the police involved, so we decided to handle it discreetly ourselves. Alice had already had a vision of how to handle it.

**Edward POV**

I was beyond furious to walk in and find Mike Newton with my Bella pinned against the wall. I was ready to kill him, and I knew Rosalie was as well. I was not going to stop her either, and I knew she wouldn't stop me. It was lucky that Carlisle came in when he did.

I now had Bella in my office calming her down, while my father was taking care of Mike and calming Rosalie down.

Mike Newton was a walking dead man. I would get him for this somehow, someway without endangering my family.

I knew it sounded odd that I called him a walking dead man; but when I referred to him as that, I didn't mean a vampire. I literally meant dead. Of course, I was sure Alice would find some way to keep me from it.

Bella had finally calmed down and was asleep in my arms. Alice had volunteered to cover Bella's shift tonight, so I was taking her home and putting her to bed.

After the club closed tonight, all the family was going to meet and discuss the plan to get Mike, Jessica, and Lauren to see the light.

**Bella POV**

After Edward took me to the office and got me calmed down, I fell asleep. I barely remembered anything after that, except Edward waking me up to let me know that he was putting me to bed; and he was going to stay with me until the club closed.

He undressed me and made sure I had everything I needed and laid down and held me, until I was sound asleep again.

I woke up hours later in bed alone, but I could hear Edward stirring around.

"Edward, honey, where are you? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you. I called myself being quiet. I was in the kitchen; I thought you might be a little hungry when you woke up," he explained. He was so good to me. I didn't know what I would do without him.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to join him.

"Bella, you didn't have to get up, baby; I was going to bring it to you," he said.

"You are so good to me, honey," I told him, and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm a little sore from where dumbass was holding me against the wall; but other that, I am okay. I'm really glad Rosalie came in when she did; he wasn't going to let go of me," I said, looking down at my hands.

**Edward POV**

I knew Bella felt bad and would blame herself for what happened, but I was not going to let that happen.

"I'm so sor..," Bella started, but I cut her off.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for baby. You did nothing wrong. Mike is an asshole, who will get what's coming to him and so will those two little bitches. They will learn the hard way that you don't fuck with a Cullen or a soon to be Cullen either," I told her, and she smiled just a bit at that last part.

I made sure she ate, and then I put her back to bed and kissed her goodbye before leaving for the club.

**Alice POV**

When I saw the vision of what Mike was going to do, I was livid. One, I was too far away to do anything about it; and two, by now everyone should know you don't mess with us as a family. We had always portrayed ourselves as a strong family unit, and people should also fear us because we are vampires. Even if they don't know it, they should be able to sense the danger. It was a hazard to your health to piss off a vampire by trying to mess with what belongs to us.

So here we were all seated around one of the tables to discuss how best to teach three certain humans a lesson.

Just as I was getting ready to speak another vision hit me.

_Vision..._

_Mike talks Tyler and Eric, along with Jessica and Lauren, into helping him drug Bella at her and Edward's engagement party. Mike was not invited and can't be seen; but since we were having it at the club, he had Tyler and Eric doing the deed with the help of Jessica and Lauren._

_Eric had taken over bartending since Mike was suspended right now. Once Bella had ordered a drink, it gave Eric the chance to slip the drug in it._

_Once the drug had taken effect and Bella had to be escorted to Edward's office to lie down for a minute, Lauren would let Mike in the back door; and Jessica would be hiding in the closet of the office videotaping what happened._

_It would be meant to look as though Bella was willing to be with Mike._

_End Vision_

"Hell no! I'll fucking rip him limb from limb," Edward screamed.

"Of course, Edward we are not going to let that happen. You know we all love Bella as much as you do, but in a different way of course. Their plan will not succeed. We will be there to stop them before they even get started," I said. I then went on to explain the vision to the rest of the family.

"One hair out of place on Bella's head, and he's nothing but dust," Edward said in a cold, flat deadly tone.

I could tell by looking at him he was barely controlling his rage. His eyes were pitch black; which always meant one of three things, either he was hungry, horny, or pissed off. A pissed off Edward was not a good thing.

"So, how are we going to stop them from succeeding?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper is going to be in your office hiding and waiting, while Lauren opens the door to let Mike in. Mike is going to go straight in the office to wait on Bella to be escorted in there, not knowing their little plan is already failing because we are going to see to it that Bella only gets drinks that one of us makes for her. While Mike is waiting, Jasper is going to use his ability to scare Mike," I explained.

"What exactly am I going to do to him?" Jasper asked.

"You are going to literally put the fear of God into him. You will first set his nerves on end by using your gift. Then, with you being able to move at lightning fast speeds, he will be able to sense a presence in the room with him; and it will scare him. He will think it's just his nerves and go ahead with the plan. When it's time for Bella to be brought in, it's going to be me wearing a wig instead. I will act as though I have been drugged. Jessica will be in the closet with a video cam that records in the dark. When Mike starts to take advantage of me, I wrap my arms around him and hold him while you turn on all the lights. By this time, everyone in our family is at the door of the office looking on, including Bella," I explained.

"Damn, my baby is a pretty good strategist," Jasper said.

"All because I learned from the best, Jazzy," I replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement on the plan, and then we discussed what would happen to the culprits once they were all caught. After everything was discussed, we went home for the night.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at


	7. Edward Rages & Humans Caught Red Handed

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Edward Rages & Humans Caught Red Handed**

**Edward POV**

By the time I made it back home, Bella was still asleep. I was glad to know she could rest peacefully. I wanted to lay down and hold her, but I was afraid in my current mood that I would hold her too tight and crush her fragile body.

I was beyond livid to say the least, when I saw Alice's visions. Who the fuck did Mike Newton and those two bitches think they were dealing with? I mean they were basically planning to drug and rape my precious Bella.

I felt the walls closing in on me; and I had to get out for a while, until I could cool off. I scribbled a note for Bella and left it on my pillow next to her and then high-tailed it out of there.

I ran for several miles before I finally stopped and took my anger out on the trees, ripping and tearing them up by the roots and throwing them.

"Fuck you, Mike Newton!" I yelled to the surrounding forest. I had never been this angry in my long existence. How dare he think he could put his hands on anything that belonged to me? Bella was not my possession by any means, but she was the single most important person to me; and I would protect her at all cost. It was taking all the strength I had not to go find that son-of-a-bitch and snap his neck. As for those two little bitches, I was tempted to show them exactly what would happen should any of their little fantasies came true.

I knew I had to stop thinking like this because it was only adding to my anger, and it was getting hard to not follow through with my thoughts. I had to hunt and hunt now!

I caught the scent of mountain lion not too far in the distance. I followed it, caught it, and drained it in mere seconds. The warm blood sliding down my throat did little to calm the killing rage I was in, but it was at least somewhat dulled. I knew I still couldn't go back to Bella like this. I would either scare the shit out of her or accidentally kill her and neither of those things was acceptable, so I continued to hunt.

**Jasper POV**

I had never felt such anger and rage coming from Edward; it was literally consuming his whole being. I knew Alice saw him leave Bella asleep to go hunt and try to calm down, but I knew how Edward was; he would seethe, until Mike Newton got what was coming to him. I knew Alice knew it too, thus being the reason she kept getting visions of Edward taking human lives.

"Alice, sugar, we just have to have faith in Edward's strength that he won't do that. I know he has never been so angry before, and right now his anger is skyrocketing. I know deep down he wants to do the right thing for Bella. He loves her, and we all know he can't live without her," I told my wife.

"I know Jasper; and I'm trying, but these visions are horrendous. They all end in Edward getting caught by the Volturi; and Bella can't live without Edward and losing him would be the end of her," she said.

I hugged Alice and kissed her temple, and then we just sat in silence. I could feel the fear and worry coming from her. I really hoped that Edward could get calmed down and not do anything foolish.

Shortly before dawn, I felt Alice relax against me and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is it darling? What did you see? I felt your anxiety leave your body. Does this mean that Edward finally calmed down?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper! Yes, he calmed down and is headed home to her. He's going to wait until after everything is said and done. When Mike, Eric, and Tyler go to jail, then he would get his personal revenge on them. It would work out so no one gets caught, and the Volturi never know anything about it," she explained happily.

I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding and squeezed Alice tight in a hug then took her to bed.

**Edward POV**

Just before dawn, I made it home. I could hear the beating of Bella's heart and the even breathing, letting me know she was still asleep.

I had made up my mind how I would get my own personal revenge on Mike Newton. He would get what was coming to him in a much bigger way than he could ever dream of. He would never again even dream of taking advantage of another woman. Yes, I was an evil creature, even though Bella refused to see it.

_time skip….._

Time passed quicker than I thought it would, and the night of the party had arrived. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was excited to celebrate getting married to the love of my existence and nervous because I knew what was going to happen. Knowing none of my family would allow Bella to be hurt was a comforting thought, but it still didn't keep me from worrying. Without Bella, I was nothing.

**Alice POV**

Everything was set up for the party, and the guests were starting to arrive. Bella looked fabulous in her fiery red and black dress; it clung to her body in all the right places. Her high heeled black stilettos made her legs look five miles long. Edward was going to flip out when he saw her. I knew it was driving him crazy that I was keeping them apart until the last moment.

I also knew that tonight's events were also driving him nuts. I was in the middle of fixing Bella's hair, when I got a vision. Things were not going to go as we had planned them tonight, but it was still going to be interesting. It seemed we were going to get some unexpected help with our problems. Edward was not going to have to dirty his hands after all to take care of Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Oh boy, Edward was going to love this. Mike, Eric, and Tyler weren't going to know what hit them.

I knew a family meeting needed to be called, so I hurried and finished getting Bella ready. Once I was done, I called the family together to let them know plans had changed somewhat.

_Later at the party…_

The party was soon going strong. Edward indeed had flipped when he saw Bella. I saw the hunger that passed over his face, and it was not for her blood. I really didn't think that girl knew what she was getting into with him, even though they had already had sex. Edward was going to knock her socks off once she was changed.

After the party was going really good and strong, everything started to fall into place. A little after eight, Lauren let Mike sneak in the back door. Our cousins from Denali were here to celebrate with us, and they were going to help us.

Bella had already ordered the drink and pretended to drink it. After a few minutes she went to the bathroom, while our cousin Kate was sent into Edward's office. Kate had a very shocking personality, literally.

Kate's talent as a vampire was that she could literally shock you with her touch. I believe Mike would be able to get the charge he was looking for. Everyone was now in place; all the rest of us had to do now was wait.

It didn't take long until the club was filled with screams, and they were coming from Edward's office. We all flew to the door to observe. Mike was on the floor screaming and looking stunned when the lights came on, and he saw it wasn't Bella on the couch.

"You can come out of the closet now, Jessica," I told her. The door opened; and she stepped out, looking pretty stunned her own self.

"Have a seat and give Alice that video camera," Edward instructed her. She did so without argument.

"Mike, would you like to explain all this?" Carlisle asked.

"I.. uh.. I don't know what you're talking about. What is it I am supposed to explain?" he asked, still trying to get over his electrifying experience with Kate.

"I tell you what; Eric, you can begin explaining why there was drug of some kind put into my future daughter-in-law's drink. I would advise you to not be stupid enough to lie about it either," Carlisle said.

"It was all Mike's idea. I just went along with it because he said we'd all get a piece of Bella," he explained. Edward was barely containing his rage at this point. Bella had a tight hold on him; but if he decided to go after Mike, there was no way she would be able to hold him.

We didn't want the party to be a complete flop, so Jasper and Emmett rounded all the participants of the troublemaking group together and locked them up until the party was over.

Once they were secured, the party was back in full swing; and we managed to have a pleasant night.

Once the party was over and the guests were gone, it was time to deal with the troublemakers.

We gave them all the choice of going to jail or taking a long vacation with our cousins to Alaska. Well, naturally they jumped at that thinking they were escaping criminal charges. Little did they know that once they got to Alaska, they would have much rather be facing a firing squad instead of the fate that would be awaiting them.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina were a trio of succubus vampires. Those three went through more human men than even they could remember to count. Jessica and Lauren's punishment wouldn't be quite as bad, but they wouldn't like it. I mean; how would you like it if you had to become servants in a houseful of vampires?

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see a picture of Bella's dress at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	8. Punishment and Lil' Bit o' Lovin'

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Punishment and Lil' Bit o' Lovin'**

**Mike POV**

I hated Edward Cullen with a passion. I had only been here in this horrible place for a week, and it felt like a year. I never dreamed satisfying one woman could be so damned hard. That chic Tanya was relentless. All she wanted to do was fuck. I never dreamed I'd hear myself say I was sick of getting pussy, but I felt like my dick was going to fall off. I think I would have rather went to prison than this place. When I was not fucking, I was eating, sleeping, or working around the house. Did I mention that I hated Edward Cullen?

**Tanya POV**

I never dreamed how much fun it could be to have a human as a pet, but it kept things pretty interesting. I was quite enjoying my little gift, although I didn't think my pet was as happy. Either way, he would learn to live with it or die from it. Could you die from too much sex? Laughing to myself, I didn't think so; but I was not human, so it didn't matter to me either way.

**Tyler POV**

Who knew that fucking could be such an awful punishment? I could honestly say I certainly got a real charge out of it. If I lived to escape this, I would never again do anything as damned stupid as to listen to a guy who promised me a piece of ass that belonged to another guy. I mean Bella was hot; but fuck, ain't no pussy nowhere worth all this shit. I was so sick and tired of fucking that I could scream, not that it would do any good here. Nobody would hear me; and if they did, they wouldn't care.

**Kate POV**

Ahhhh, I love the joys of having a playmate. Thank you, Cullen family. I was very much enjoying my little gift; and here I thought when someone got married, you were the one to give a gift. How funny life could be.

**Eric POV**

Well, here was another day started. I never knew one house could use so much cleaning, when it was already spotless. Now I think I might know what Cinderella must have felt like. I wondered if it was possible to fall over dead from manual labor. If so, I was well on my way. If I did live through this, I would never again listen to my two idiot friends.

**Irina POV**

Wow, who knew I'd get so much amusement from having a houseboy. I really must remember to thank Edward for his generous gift. The house has always been clean, but never this clean. I didn't think any of our humans were really happy here though. I knew it seemed like I should feel a bit sorry for them in a way; but being a selfish creature by nature, I didn't.

**Jessica POV**

I couldn't believe I was a servant to a trio of bitches. Night and day, it was get me this and get me that. Nothing was ever good enough for any of them. I never dreamed I'd hear myself say that I hated Edward Cullen, but I did. How could he choose that plain Jane over me? Then, send me here to this hell hole, when all I tried to do was rid him of that little mouse of a fiancé.

**Lauren POV**

The very idea of me, of all people, having to serve other people instead of being served to was preposterous. Edward Cullen, if I ever get the chance, your ass was mine; and you would suffer for putting me through this. Bella, you had better be glad I couldn't get my hands on you right now because I would rip you to shreds. I hated you with every fiber of my being; this was all your damn fault.

**Edward POV**

I had to laugh today when I received thank-you notes from the Denali sisters, thanking me for their human gifts. It seemed they are quite happy, but the humans were finding life to be a bit difficult. Being a vampire, I could only imagine what it must be like to try to keep up with our sexual appetites if you were a human. Lucky for me, Bella was more than able to keep up with mine. Of course, I loved Bella and would never do anything to cause her harm; and I took into consideration that she was still human for the time being and that she needed to rest.

I knew I should feel a bit bad for what I did to Mike, Tyler, and Eric, as well as Jessica and Lauren, but I didn't. Maybe by the time they had served for numerous years as servants to Tanya and her sisters, they would have learned a lesson. I certainly hoped so.

Speaking of Bella though, I wished seven o'clock would get here. Damn, Alice and her annoying pixie ways! Keeping me and Bella apart, except for the time it took to do our rehearsal and have dinner. I kept reminding myself that by this time tomorrow night, I would be married to the love of my existence; and we would be on our honeymoon alone. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself where I knew we wouldn't be interrupted.

**Bella POV**

"Come on, Alice; what did Edward and I do to be punished like this? It was Mike and the others that screwed up last week. Why are you keeping us apart?" I whined.

"Bella, sweetie, I am not trying to punish you and Edward by keeping you apart, but I want to follow tradition. The tradition was that the bride and groom do not see each other before the wedding.

"But the wedding is not until tomorrow; and so that doesn't count, until after midnight tonight," I continued, hoping she would relent if I whined enough.

"Bella, you will see him tonight at the rehearsal dinner; so hush because I don't care how much you whine or beg and plead. I am not giving in," Alice said, stomping her foot.

She continued to pack my suitcase, getting it ready for my honeymoon, not paying me anymore mind. I went in the living room and flounced on the couch and pouted.

My phone vibrated with a text message. It was from Edward.

_B. Where are you and can you get away without being seen? E._

I typed back to him.

_E. I am in my living room. Alice is packing my suitcase for our honeymoon. I think I can get away. Love you. B._

I waited and my phone vibrated again.

_B. Slip out the front door and meet me around the corner. Love you too. E._

I smiled; and as quickly and quietly as possible, I made my way to the door. I was out and gone, before she knew it. Edward met me on the corner of the block, where my apartment was. I got in the car with him, and we drove away.

"I am so glad to see you, baby. I was missing you so much. I thought I was going to lose my mind, before I got to see you again," he said.

"I know, me too. Where are we going?" I asked him. He smiled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before answering.

"I can't tell you because Alice will see it and follow us. I need you baby," he said.

I nodded and told him I needed him too, and I did. I was in constant need of him. We drove for a while, and then he pulled into a secluded area and parked. We got of the car and made our way to a flat area on top of a mountain; it was beautiful.

Edward sat down and pulled me to him so I was facing him. He kissed me tenderly at first, and then the passionate kisses came later. I was so worked up that it wasn't funny. I needed him and needed him badly.

"I need you, Edward. I need and want you right now. My body is on fire for you," I told him

**Edward POV**

Hearing Bella's words and her near breathless pleas drove me crazy and made my hunger for her intensify even more. I kissed her hard, letting her feel how much I wanted her.

"Mmmm, Edward, I can feel you, baby. You're so hard, and it feels so good. Make love to me; I want to feel you inside me," she said.

I would never deny her anything. I began removing Bella's clothes and then my own. Once we were both naked, I kissed her with my hungry lips and used my fingers to slip between her folds. I needed to know she was completely wet and ready. When I felt how wet she was, I couldn't wait any longer and plunged deep inside of her.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh! Edward! Yes! Oh baby! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she screamed.

I let her get adjusted to me, and then I began driving in and out of her with as much force as I could without hurting her. I breathed in her scent and let it wash over me. The scent of her pleasure always made me hungrier for her, as nothing else could. It triggered something primal within me, as I thought that it was only for me. No other man would ever have her like this.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, YES! Edwarrrrrrrd! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bella screamed my name, as she climaxed for the final time. I was not far behind her, when I felt her inner walls contracting around my length. A few more pumps, and I was exploding inside her warm body.

"Oh Bellaaaa! Mmmmm, my love, I'll never get enough of you, angel," I told her as we lay spent. I gently removed myself from her and rolled to lay beside her. She pulled me close to her and had me rest my head in the valley of her breasts.

I could hear her heart hammering inside her body, and I loved the sound of it. I loved knowing I caused it to beat like that. We lay, not speaking, only feeling, for a while; then, we got up and redressed.

I drove her back to her apartment and dropped her off, so she could get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

**Bella POV**

I was not looking forward to having to face Alice's wrath, but it had been worth it. I was so much more at ease now.

I made my way inside to find Alice still packing. I wondered if she was going to pack all my clothes.

"Um, Alice, I-I'm back," I said quietly. She turned around and glared at me. For someone so small, she could be scary. She didn't say anything at first, but then I saw the corners of her mouth twitching like she was trying not to smile. I knew then that she wasn't as mad, as she was trying to seem.

"If you ever do that to me again, Bella Swan soon to be Cullen, I am going to murder you. It's lucky for you I am a psychic, and my brother is not always as smart as he thinks he is. I am going to let this slide this one time; and after the dinner tonight, you will not see him anymore until tomorrow at the altar," she said with a laugh.

I knew I was forgiven. I asked her why she was still packing; and she said she was going ahead and packing up my personal belongings, so they could be moved to Edward's house while we were away.

I hugged her and told her how thrilled I was to be getting her as a sister. She returned the sentiment, and then we spent the rest of the time getting dressed.

After we were dressed, we met up with Esme and Rosalie and went to the rehearsal dinner.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	9. The Wedding and Reception

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**The Wedding and Reception**

**Bella POV**

Being that Edward and I had already been together for quite some time and had already been sleeping together, we decided on a short and simple wedding. We opted to just have our immediate families and closest friends in attendance.

Alice and my best friend, Angela, would be my bridesmaids, while Jasper and Emmett would be Edward's groomsman. Rosalie would play the piano, and Carlisle would walk me down the aisle. My parents were both deceased.

I was so nervous and yet so excited that my big day was finally here. In three days after today, I was going to wake up a vampire and live eternally with my gorgeous vampire husband.

Alice had done an incredible job finding me a perfect dress. It was a light champagne color and it was made of silk with crystal beaded lace appliqués. It had thin straps and the bodice was form fitting with a delicately beaded Empire waistband and a tulle skirt with cascading beading and a chapel length train. It fit perfectly; and I looked beautiful in it, or so Alice said.

Alice selected a choker and diamond jewelry to accent the dress. She said Edward had handpicked each piece for me to wear. My shoes were silk champagne heels that matched the dress perfectly. Alice put some of my hair up and left some down, while placing some silk roses in it. When she allowed me to look in the mirror, I was surprised to see myself. I looked like a modern day Grecian goddess.

Edward's tux was brown with a beige vest and tie while his shirt was white. I couldn't wait to see how handsome he looked in it.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe today was the day I would finally get to marry Bella. I was the luckiest man on the earth to be getting to marry the girl of my dreams. In three days from now, I would have her by my side for all eternity. No words could describe how happy I was about that.

Here I was standing at the altar awaiting my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle and join me for eternity.

The music began, and I watched Alice walk down the aisle first, followed by Angela. The music changed; and then I was looking into the deep soulful eyes of my Bella, as she and Carlisle walked toward me.

She was truly a vision. This day would be stored in my memory forever. I would never forget how complete Bella made me feel. Her smile lit up the room for me.

The two of them finally reached me at the altar and Carlisle gave Bella over to me. I took her hand in mine and we turned to face each other. The minister began; and minutes later, it was time for me to make my vow to Bella.

"From this moment, I, Edward, take you, Bella, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together when life becomes difficult. I promise to stand by you and uplift you so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you the first and foremost priority in my life. Until the end of time, I will love you," I told her.

Bella smiled as tears of happiness filled her eyes and left her as I gave my vow.

"I, Bella, choose you, Edward, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, whether we are rich or poor. You are everything I need; and at this moment, I know that all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited for my whole life. I promise to give you my all, and I know that I could not ask more from you. I love you, and I always will," she replied to me.

If I could have cried, I would have; and I didn't care who thought it would be unmanly of me to do so. I loved Bella, and I was not one bit ashamed to admit it.

"Bella and Edward have vowed to love each other, and now they will give and receive rings as an outward sign of their love," the minister told the audience.

I took the ring from Jasper and slid it onto Bella's finger and looked into her eyes, as I said my next words.

"Bella, take and wear this ring as a sign of our marriage vows and our faithful love for each other. With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I will worship you; and with all my worldly goods, I endow you. This is my solemn vow."

Bella's smile was beaming, when I finished. She took my ring from Alice and slid it on my finger. She looked into my eyes as she said: "Edward, take this ring, as a sign of my love and fidelity. Accept my gift of my heart, mind, body, and soul as a sign of my eternal love."

I smiled at her. No one would ever know how much I loved Bella at that moment, nor would they ever be able to know how much my love would continue to grow with every passing minute. The minister talked for a few more minutes, and then he finally said the words I had been dying to hear.

"Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

I took Bella in my arms and pulled her as close to me as possible and kissed her with as much passion as I could give and still be decent. Both of us got lost in the kiss, as our friends and family applauded us. I knew I had to let her go, but I didn't want to.

If it were up to me, I would skip right over the reception and go straight to the honeymoon. Alice would rip me up and shred me, if I did that though.

Bella looked like she had the same idea as me, but she too knew we couldn't act on it. We would just have to wait a little bit longer, then I would I have my lovely bride all to myself.

After the kiss was over and Bella and I were pronounced husband and wife, we made our way down the aisle and outside into my backyard where the reception was going to be held.

Finally! I thought to myself, as I looked down at my Bella. Ah, she was without a doubt the most exquisitely, beautiful creature on the face of the earth. I was so happy that I could now officially call her mine.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Cullen," Bella asked me, as she stared adoringly into my eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I was thinking about how absurdly thrilled I am to know that you are officially and legally now mine," I told her, smiling back at her.

She blushed and smiled, as her eyes filled with unshed tears. I knew she felt the same way I did. I had made love to Bella many times since we have been together, but tonight I would make love to her for the first time as my wife. I could hardly wait to have her all to myself later on.

I would admit I was a tad nervous knowing that when I finished making love to her, I was immediately going to begin changing her into a vampire. I was also looking forward to it in a way too. After her change, I would be able to really let go and show her how strong my emotions were for her.

We danced together, and then we danced with others. While I was dancing with Tanya, she let me in on how her… um… houseguests were doing.

"Oh, they are working out quite well, Edward. I don't think they will ever be so anxious to try anything like that again. I think that even though it's only been a short time, they have well learned to respect another's personal space," she said.

I laughed at the mental pictures she showed me of the five of them. Mike and Tyler were so tired of fucking, it was unreal. Eric was just tired period. Jessica and Lauren were not taking well to being bossed. It served them all right; they should have known better than to try to hurt my Bella.

Finally, after several more dances, Bella was back in my arms. We had just finished a dance, when Alice announced it was time to cut the cake. I was not looking forward to this part at all.

Bella and I were standing behind the cake when she whispered to me: "Don't worry, honey; I will take it really light on you."

God, how I loved this woman; I thought as we picked up the knife and sliced into the bottom layer of the three tiered cake.

I fed Bella her bite first, making sure I didn't get it all over her. Alice would have shot me. Then, it was Bella's turn; and as promised, she did in fact make it very light on me. As a matter of fact, basically all she did was smear icing all over my lips and around them. My girl was so considerate knowing that the taste of human food was repulsive to me. I played along though and made sure it looked like I had taken a bite of cake.

Instead of licking the icing off myself, I leaned down to kiss Bella; and being the perceptive little minx that she was, she licked the icing off my lips for me. I was thrilled, but now I had a major hard on thinking about where else I wanted to feel her mouth and tongue. The honeymoon couldn't come soon enough.

After the cake part was over with, it was time for the toasts. We both received well wishes from our friends and family. It was now time to throw the bouquet and the garter.

"Okay, all you single ladies, please line up," Alice announced.

There weren't many, but among them was Angela Weber, a good friend of Bella's. She had recently become engaged to her high school sweetheart, Ben Cheney. Bella took aim and landed the bouquet right into her hands.

Angela stood there smiling before looking over at Ben and winking. Now was the fun part of my job, getting the garter off Bella's leg.

I went down on my knees in front of Bella. I lifted the skirt of her dress just enough to get under it. I let my hands caress her leg, and I felt her shiver. I smiled, as I took the edge of the garter in my teeth and pulled it from her mid thigh down to her ankle. I slid it off her foot and stood back up and found my bride smiling wickedly at me.

I knew she was going to make me pay for that later. I didn't care though. I turned to the line of single men and shot the garter right at Ben. He smiled and looked at Angela, who was grinning and blushing.

Now that was all over with, it was time for Bella and me to say our goodbyes and leave to go on our honeymoon.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see wedding related pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	10. Honeymoon – Part One

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Honeymoon – Part One**

**Bella POV**

The wedding was beautiful, and the reception was fun. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had really outdone themselves. I couldn't wait to see where I was going on my honeymoon.

Edward had been so secretive about it. He wouldn't even give me a hint, as to where we were going. He had told me I would love it though; and of that, I had no doubt.

We were going to be gone for quite some time; and he had set it up so he could basically run the club from wherever we were. I couldn't wait to be alone with my husband and have him ravage me completely. I also couldn't wait to be changed into a vampire.

To keep me from finding out our destination ahead of time, Edward had Alice to pack my bags for me; I was so excited.

Finally everything was done and we were on our way to the airport.

**Edward POV**

I knew it was driving Bella nuts to not know where I was taking her for our honeymoon, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

Shortly after I became a vampire I went through a bout of depression, I guess you could say; and I wanted and needed to be alone to sort things out for myself. I didn't want to stray away from the things Carlisle had taught me, so I went in search of solitude.

Carlisle purchased some land and built a two story lodge in the Blue Ridge Mountains of West Virginia. It was large and luxurious and had plenty of room on the property to roam; the wildlife was plentiful as well. The lodge was located far away from humans. In other words, it was perfect for Bella and me to start our new life together. We would have everything we needed.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had already been to the lodge and stocked it with everything imaginable, so I wouldn't have to leave Bella for anything.

Once we reached the airport, I had it arranged so Bella would not know where we were going. I borrowed my father's private jet; he bought it shortly after buying my mother a private island.

Bella and I settled in for the flight and relaxed, until we got to our next destination, which was another airport. Emmett, as a wedding gift, had bought Bella and me a jeep something similar to his own and left it parked at the airport for us. A jeep was the best way to reach the lodge. The road was long and winding and was smooth for the most part, but it was mostly all uphill; and you wouldn't want to put a car through the strain of trying to pull the hills.

Bella didn't bug me too much; as she resigned herself to the fact I wasn't going to tell her where I was taking her. Most of our trip was made in comfortable silence. I was okay with that; it gave me time to just simply observe the magnificent beauty of my wife. I would forevermore be bowled over by it.

After I had the jeep loaded, I helped Bella get in on the passenger side. She buckled in, and we were off.

"Now, will you tell me where we are going, pleeeeaaasse?" Bella begged.

I laughed; and when I looked over at her, she was pouting. I just couldn't resist.

"Ohhh, alright, love. Yes, I will tell you. We are going to the family lodge here in West Virginia. Carlisle had it built years ago, when I wanted some solitude. Esme has since redecorated it many times over the years, and it really is a beautiful place. It will give us all the privacy yet comforts of home we will need, until we can return home," I explained.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that, husband," Bella replied.

We finally arrived at the lodge. I cut the motor and got out to walk around and help Bella out. She looked up and gasped.

"Oh! Edward! It's so beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm glad you approve, love. I want you to be happy and content, always," I told her, as I walked around to the back of the jeep and unloaded our luggage.

I took it to the porch and then went back to where Bella was looking around at the grand scenery surrounding us. I picked her up in my arms and walked to the front door and toted her over the threshold.

Bella's eyes grew as big as saucers, as she took in the large great room. The walls were a light pine color and polished with lacquer. The ceilings were high, and the floors were a beautiful shiny hardwood.

"Oh my god, this is beyond anything I could imagine, Edward," Bella said, as she looked around.

I put her down and kissed her and then took her by the hand.

"Come, love; and I will give you the tour," I said, leading her from the great room to the dining room and kitchen. Of course we didn't really use either of the rooms being vampires, but we still had to keep up appearances.

We walked into the kitchen and dining room, which was done basically the same as the great room as far as the walls and floors were concerned; except, the kitchen had stainless steel, state of the art appliances. Esme never did anything halfway.

Next, I led Bella out into the game room. There were three 72 inch plasma televisions, one on each of the largest walls.

"We have three televisions in one room, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Emmett and Jasper love their video games, love. So yes, there is one TV for the Play Station Three, one for the 360 XBox, and one for the Nintendo Wii," I explained.

A pool table sat in the middle of the room, while three gaming chairs sat in front of all the televisions.

"Wow, they really take that stuff seriously," Bella commented.

I simply laughed and nodded my head, while I led her from the game room to the deck just outside. There was a large hot tub with a handy towel warmer near. I planned on us using that before the night was over with.

**Bella POV**

I just couldn't get over all the splendor my eyes were seeing. The beauty of the surrounding mountains was enough to take your breath away alone, much less the understated beauty of the lodge itself.

I could only imagine what the upstairs would look like. I was really anxious to see it, and I told Edward so. He laughed and picked me up and took me to the second level.

He showed me around the upstairs saving the master suite for last, which was where we would be staying while we were here.

Edward opened the door to the master suite then stood back and let me enter first. I couldn't believe the opulence of it all.

The walls were the same as downstairs, but the floor was covered in lush beige carpet. The kind of carpet your feet sank into when you walked on it. The king sized four poster bed frame was made of cherry wood. It just screamed to be used.

I went to stand in front of Edward and put my arms around his waist and hugged him to me. I rose up on my tip toes to kiss him.

He lifted me up, so I was level with him and held me by my bottom while my legs wrapped around his body. We stood there kissing forever, until I had to take a breath.

"You make me so incredibly happy, love. I don't know how I made it so long without you in my life," Edward told me.

"I know me either, darling. I love you so much, and now we will be together always and forever," I replied.

He kissed me again, and then he put me back on my feet.

"Go check out the bathroom, and see what you think about it," he said, as he playfully swatted my butt.

I walked into the bathroom and was completely blown away. On one side of the room was a huge picture window that looked out over one of the mountain ridges. You could see the twinkling lights of the little town in the distance.

"How far are we from that little town? It looks so tiny from here," I asked Edward, who was leaning in the doorway.

"It's a good three miles or so. We are on one the highest peaks in these mountains, and that's why you can see it from here. No one can see us though," he explained.

In the corner of the room was a large, oversized Jacuzzi tub. I couldn't wait to use it either.

"This is simply breathtaking, Edward. I love that you brought me here," I said.

Edward smiled my favorite smile, as he watched me take in all there was to see.

The shower was a large glass cubicle that was big enough for at least six people. The main shower head was mounted above it in the ceiling while there were other shower heads coming from different directions. There were his and her sinks mounted into a beautiful black marble counter top and had a vanity on one end of it.

After taking in all there was to see, I realized it was late; and I was tired. I guess Edward realized this too.

"Are you ready to settle in and rest, love? I'll make you some dinner, and we will watch a movie if you want," he offered.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you, honey. I'd like to shower and change clothes first, if that's okay with you," I told him.

He came to me and kissed me sweetly before answering.

"Of course, love, whatever your heart's wish is; that is my command," he replied.

He went back downstairs and brought the luggage up to the bedroom. We both chose to get comfortable for the evening.

Edward changed clothes; and while doing so, he got me so distracted that I lost all thought except the one of wanting to attack him.

I watched in silence as my husband slowly peeled his clothes off. First, he kicked his shoes off, while he unbuttoned his shirt. He left it hanging open while he moved his long, slender fingers down to the button on his pants. I was able to look at his hard, muscular, drool worthy chest. I couldn't breathe or move, as I watched him. My heart was hammering away inside my own chest, as I watched him peel his shirt away from his body.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have him right then. I moved across the room, as quickly as I could and finished taking the shirt off of him; then, I was on him before even he could blink.

I kissed him rough and passionately, and he responded and gave me as good as I was giving him.

In a flash, we were both naked and in the middle of the huge bed. Edward was underneath me. I kissed his lips and licked them. He opened his mouth for me, and I slid my tongue inside while being mindful of his razor sharp teeth. I massaged his tongue with my own, gaining a deep moan from him; then, I licked across the front of his teeth, and he purred at me.

I kissed my way down his jaw line to his neck and collarbones. I nipped gently at them. Both of us were breathing fast and heavy. I could feel how hard he was beneath me; and I knew he could not only feel, but smell how aroused I was.

"Damn it, Bella; we've got to slow down, angel. If we don't, I will make you a vampire before we get started well. You are driving me wild, baby," Edward told me, as he flipped us over in an attempt to get better control of the situation.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just want you so very badly. It seemed like it took us forever to get through the wedding and reception and the trip to get here. I don't regret it, but not being able to be with you like this until now; I'm starving for your touch," I told him.

He chuckled at that and kissed me gently, slowly calming us down.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen. I love the fact that you want me as much as I want you. I will never get enough of you, my love. I will always want you and hunger for your body to be as close to me as possible," he said.

I loved the way Edward's mouth felt on my body. His cool breath sent chills all over me from head to toe. I gasped when I felt his mouth close over my hard nipple. I felt each sweep of his tongue over it as it caused tingling sensations between my legs. I swear the two spots were connected.

"Ohhh yes, Edward, that feels so good, baby. I love it when you suck on my nipples and make me feel it between my legs," I told him as he sucked a bit harder and even scraped his teeth gently over them.

I moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair and held him to my breast. He moaned and sent vibrations running throughout my body. I was desperate for some friction now. I pushed my pelvis up to Edward letting him know what I needed.

"I know, my angel; I need it too. I want to bury myself deep inside of your body and never leave," he whispered against my neck.

Edward kissed his way down my body, spreading my legs as he went until his head was between them. He licked and kissed up and down my drenched folds before spreading them open with his tongue. As soon as I felt the tip of his tongue flick across my clit, I was gone.

"Yes! Oh! Yes! Baby, ugh! That feels so good. I need more," I screamed.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. You taste and smell so good. I just want to devour you, baby," Edward moaned between kisses and licks to my clit.

I could feel my juices flowing freely from my body, as he made me cum over and over again. I was nearly done in by the time he added his fingers.

**Edward POV**

I was insane with desire for Bella, as I watched her come undone with everything I was doing to her. I loved how her body responded to my touch. I knew no one else would ever see her like this, and I loved it. She was mine and mine alone. I would always have the privilege of having her like this, any time I wanted. I loved her, and I would never take the gift of her love for granted. She would always be my top number one priority. Her happiness would always come before anything or anyone else.

"Bella, I need you, baby. I need to feel you from the inside. I want to be completely connected to you, angel. I need to bury myself inside of you. Tell me I can have you, love. Tell me, you want me as much as I want you," I pleaded.

Bella's response was instant. Her body released more of her juices, and deep wordless moans came from deep within her chest. Then, I heard her sweet whispers.

"Yes, oh yes, Edward. I do want you inside me so bad. I want to feel you hard inside of me. Loving me and claiming me as yours. I am yours, Edward," she said.

It was all I needed to hear. I kissed and licked my way up to her lips. I gave her a passionate, bruising kiss, as I slipped inside her body.

Once my hardened steel length was planted inside Bella's hot wet core, I stayed still and let her adjust to me before I began moving.

**Bella POV**

I felt Edward slide deep inside of me. He went slowly as if he was using his length to caress me on the inside. It felt so good. I loved how he made me feel.

I moaned when he began to move. His strokes were slow at first and then built in momentum and intensity, until he was thrusting hard and fast.

I could barely catch my breath in between the moans and screams he was causing to come out of me.

"Ohhhh, fuck! Baby, yes! Edward, that feels so damn good! Fuck me harder and deeper!" I screamed as I clung to him.

I dug my nails into his back and shoulders as much as I could and rode out the orgasms that kept coming and coming.

"Bella, Ah, Fuck! Baby, I need to cum! Oh damn! I can't go anymore, I'm coming! Ahhhhhh!" he moaned, as he plowed deep inside my body and filled me up with his seed.

"Yessssss! Oh! Ed…ward, ughhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, as I felt him filling my body up with his essence.

When we both were spent, we lay silent in each other's arms. Neither of us moved or said anything; we were contented to be with each other.

**Edward POV**

Soon enough, Bella had drifted off to sleep. I lay with her in my arms content. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when she no longer required sleep. I wasn't worried about it though; I was just simply curious.

I watched my bride sleeping and couldn't help but be awed by her peaceful beauty. This woman made me feel things I had never felt before, and I hoped I would feel for the rest of my days.

I continued to ponder over what our life would be like after she was changed. I wondered what she would want to do with the rest of her life. Would she want to finish school or travel for a while? I had no clue nor did I really care, as long as I could be by her side. I would do whatever it took to keep her happy and smiling.

If I had my way about it, she would be more spoiled than even Rosalie and Alice combined. I knew my brothers would tease me and tell me how whipped I was, but I didn't care about that either, as long as Bella was happy.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	11. Honeymoon – Part Two

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Honeymoon – Part Two**

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella sleep for a while; but I went to the kitchen and made her some breakfast just as the sun began to rise.

Bella was awake and stretching like a cat; and she looked so beautiful, as I watched her muscles move beneath her skin. Her soft moans caused a stirring in my pajama pants.

"That smells wonderful, and I am starving. Thank you, Edward. You are the best husband in the whole world," she said giving me a come-hither stare.

I was powerless to resist her. I walked over and placed the tray on her lap, and then I leaned in to kiss her soft pink lips.

She looked down at the tray and sighed in contentment.

"You enjoy your breakfast, my love. I am going to go jump in the shower really quick and get dressed. After you are dressed, we will do some exploring," I told her, as she began to eat.

I couldn't help but be envious of that fork, as it slid over those full sexy lips of hers that formed into a pout upon hearing what I had said.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked, as I looked at her adorable face.

"I don't want to go exploring. I want to spend the day right here in bed with my husband, making love to him," she told me.

I smiled knowing I really wanted that too, but I wanted to give her the option. I certainly wasn't going to complain with her choice.

"And anyway, today is the day, Edward. You promised me I would wake up a vampire on Valentine's Day, and I intend on holding you to that," Bella stated looking into my eyes.

"You are right, angel; and I will stick to what I said. I just thought you would want to wait until tonight; but if you prefer we go ahead this morning, that's fine as well. Whatever makes you happy, Bella," I told her.

She smiled a bright smile, and her eyes had a gleam in them. I could smell her arousal, and it nearly drove me mad.

I took the breakfast tray back to the kitchen and cleaned up quickly and made my way back to her. I went to the bathroom and started running the bath water and added the bubbles. I placed candles around the room and lit them.

Bella had gotten out of bed and went out onto the deck. I took in her nude form from head to toe. Her hair was blowing in the slight morning breeze.

I could smell our mixed scents from last night and could smell her fresh scent of arousal coming off of her.

I walked up behind her and pressed my hard cock against her supple ass. Bella moaned softly and leaned into my embrace. I began placing kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

I loved how she tasted. I could feel her blood, as it pulsed quickly through her body. Her heartbeat was loud in my ears. I could feel her excitement, as her body readied itself to receive me.

I picked her up and took her into the bathroom and placed her in the tub. I climbed in behind her; and we both spent time bathing each other, and I made sure that she was completely relaxed. I then got her out of the tub and dried us both off.

I picked Bella up and took her over to the chaise lounge and laid her down. I covered her body with my own and trailed kisses all over her face, lips, and neck. I licked her from the hollow of her throat to the tip of her chin.

"Mmmmmm, Edward," Bella moaned softly.

I loved the way she sounded, when she did that. It caused my dick to get even harder. I wanted to be inside her so bad, but I wanted to worship her and adore her first.

I kissed her deeply and passionately, letting my tongue wrap around hers sensually. I think I could become drunk from the taste of my incredibly sexy wife.

After kissing her until she was breathless, I moved back down her body until I was kneeling between her open legs. I could see her juices glistening on her folds; and I watched mesmerized, as drops made wet trails down her inner thighs.

I couldn't stop myself from rushing in and catching them with my tongue. She tasted so damn good. If she tasted this good as a human, I could only imagine what she would taste like as a vampire. That was it, we are spending eternity in the bedroom; not really, but it was a nice thought.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Edward, yessss," Bella moaned, as I just barely nicked her clit with my teeth.

Carlisle and I had talked; and we thought that if I could have Bella aroused and come up with ways to get my venom in her a little at a time, while keeping her aroused that it would be better.

After making the small nick, I let my mouth flood with venom; and I let it slowly be absorbed.

Bella began moaning and writhing, as the venom began to send heat through her sex.

"Ohhhh, Edward! Fuck baby! I'm coming so hard! Ughhhhhhh!" she screamed.

And she was. I was steadily lapping at her entrance to get all her juices. I alternated between licking her clit and fucking her with my tongue. She had no clue as to how hard I was.

**Bella POV**

I knew Edward had bitten me, and I knew I had been told how much it would hurt when the fire of his venom began to spread through me. If the intense orgasm I was having was the result of becoming a vampire, turn me every day.

Yeah, I was on fire, but it was a good burn. I could barely catch my breath from the orgasms he was giving me. I wondered if I would be feeling this the whole three days I was turning. Damn, I hoped so.

"Edward! Fuck me, baby! Please! I need you in me now!" I screamed out to him.

I wanted to feel his weight on top of me and his hard length inside me. He kissed back up my body, stopping to give my achingly hard nipples some attention. While he bathed them with his tongue, I felt his length slide into me and sink deep.

Edward kept his strokes deep and smooth as he worked to set a medium pace that kept me crying out his name and reaching around to cup his ass cheeks in my hands.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and sexy. You have no idea what seeing your face posed in pleasure does to me. I love knowing I can give you that. I love you," he told me just before I felt his teeth close around my nipple.

I knew he had bitten me again, and I loved it. He was so gentle and being so careful to make sure I wasn't feeling any pain.

"You taste so good, love. I am so happy I get to keep you forever," Edward whispered against my skin as he bit into my other breast and drank from it.

Between his loving words and the feel of his teeth and the pull of his mouth, I couldn't help falling over the edge of another orgasm.

**Edward POV**

Bella was gorgeous when she came. I loved hearing her call out my name. I loved knowing I was bringing her pleasure instead of the pain that normally would accompany the transformation.

I could feel the tightening in my lower abs and I knew I was so close to my own climax. Watching Bella and hearing her was indescribable. I was euphoric.

"Bella, my love, I'm so hard baby; and I need to cum so bad," I told her.

I was pounding inside her, giving her all I had without hurting her. I couldn't wait until she was fully changed, and I could really give her all I had.

"Yes! Oh yes! Cum inside me, Edward! I need and want to feel you so bad, baby," she told me.

Without breaking stride, I picked Bella up and moved her to the bed and laid her down. I grabbed a pillow and put it under her ass, and then I slammed into her once more. I was as deep as I could go; and I released my seed inside her body, as I sank my teeth into the soft tissue of her delicate neck.

She screamed in ecstasy, as she climaxed. I drank until I had to stop, and then I pushed my venom into her veins. Bella moaned my name and convulsed around me. Soon, she was spent and so was I. I kissed her tenderly and pulled out of her. Her body was limp, as I took her into the bathroom and worked to clean her up.

After I had cleaned her body, I placed her on the bed and returned to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I finished, I came back out and climbed back in bed and took Bella in my arms and held her while she changed.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


	12. Vampire Love & Always and Only

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Vampire Love & Always and Only**

**Edward POV**

I held Bella while she changed. It was hard not to touch her, while she moaned and cried out my name; but I just didn't feel right touching her intimately, while she was unaware of me doing it. With her being aroused during the change, her body was craving intimacy; and after awhile, I finally gave in. Her body responded to my touches and caresses, as she normally would. She was so beautiful and sexy. I couldn't wait for her to wake up so we could really be together again.

It took less time than normal for the change to take place than I had originally thought it would. At a quarter past midnight on Valentine's Day, I was staring into the ruby red irises of my one and only love.

I stayed silent, while I held her as she lay in my arms; she looked around taking everything in with her enhanced senses. After awhile, she finally met my gaze. I smiled; and she returned it, while turning in my arms to face me.

"Good morning, my love, and Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered to her.

"Morning, to you too. Thank you, Edward, for making me your wife and your mate in every sense of the word," she said

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bella. You are my life, and I love you," I replied and leaned in to kiss her.

I had planned on a sweet slow romantic kiss, but Bella had other plans. With her newborn strength, she wrapped her body around mine and kissed me passionately. Surprisingly, she wasn't using all her strength, but enough to know she was there and what she wanted.

"Careful, sweetheart, you are playing with fire right now. I have been listening to you call my name and begging me to touch you and fuck you for almost three days. I am trying hard not to be selfish and give in, but you are making it quite difficult," I explained to her.

"I am aware of what I am doing, Edward. I want my husband to fuck me as hard, deep, and fast, as he can right now," she said.

Hearing Bella say those words were just the last straw, and I gave her exactly what she asked for. Without hesitation, I rolled on top of her and quickly spread her legs and pushed them so her knees were meeting her chest. I looked down, and I could see as well as smell her unmistakable arousal.

Bella had never ceased to amaze me in anything she did, especially in the bedroom. I was in complete awe of her though, when she took my hand and licked each one of my fingers and then licked from bottom to tip of my index finger then sucked it into her mouth. Her eyes were full and hungry with lust, as she took my finger and ran it from her mouth to her neck, then her chest, and last of all right down the center of her breasts to her pussy.

"Now, Edward, that is where I want you until I say otherwise. Am I clear, husband?" Bella said with a raised eyebrow.

Holy shit! I had to struggle not to come all over her right then. She was so damned sexy in showing me what she was capable of doing to me as well as demanding what she wanted from me.

"Yes ma'am, I am very clear, wife," I told her as I settled between her legs and entered her body.

She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around me. It was hard to move because she was holding me so tight, but I was not about to complain. I moved, making short but deep thrusts inside her. The way our bodies were meshed together my pelvic bone was hitting her clit every time. It was making her hiss and moan.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Edward, Yessss, baby that feels so good. Don't stop. Keep going just like that. Ahhh!" Bella said.

**Bella POV**

If I wasn't already dead, I was going to be shortly. My husband was without a doubt the best lover on the planet. His long thick cock felt like a piece of velvet covered steel moving inside my pussy. He was fucking me with such precision hitting just the right spots continuously. I could feel myself having mini-multi-orgasms. It was a good thing that I was now a vampire and could last as long as he could. We may not get out of this bed the whole time we are on our honeymoon.

"Ohhhh Bella, I'm so fucking hard baby. Let me cum deep inside your pussy. Agh! I need to cum. Your pussy feels too good. Let me fill you up. I will cum hard and fast and make you cum then fuck you some more," he pleaded.

His words and tone reached my ears, and that was all it took. I exploded. My pussy clenched and released milking his cock for everything he had. I felt his essence spill out in me, and I screamed.

**Edward POV**

Fuck! I had just come harder than I ever had and longer than I ever had. Bella's pussy was milking my cock for all it had. I gently let my weight settle on her, knowing that now I didn't have to worry about crushing her.

I lay there still hard inside of her. Our heavy panting kept us moving against each other as I ravished her breasts and nipples with my mouth. I knew if Bella had still been human there is no way she could have withstood what just happened and what was still happening.

She would have been sore and very sensitive. Every time I moved; she cried out. I knew she wasn't hurt; she was that sensitive, but I knew I had to pull out of her and take her to hunt. It took a while, but I finally got myself and Bella out of bed. We got dressed, and I took her out for her first hunt.

Words weren't adequate enough to describe how thrilling it was to see her now in my element. She was a natural. She was lithe and graceful. She used stealth as she stalked her prey. She was precise when she killed. Damn it, I was hard again. I never dreamed I would be aroused at watching my mate kill and feed. When she was finished with the large deer, she stood up and looked at me and smirked.

"See something that pleases you, husband?" she asked.

Her tone was low, husky, and very seductive. The smirk on her face and her eyes turning black with lust let me know she knew what she was doing. Without answering her, I moved to stand in front of her. I had her naked and on the ground with my cock buried inside her quicker than she could think about.

"I don't know, wife; you tell me, and we will both know," I said, as I steadily pumped in and out of her.

I kept my strokes hard and deep. I was barely allowing her to catch her breath before I plunged in again as hard as I could. I was glad she didn't actually need to breathe anymore.

"Agh! So good! Edward!" she panted out.

I could feel my lower abs getting tight and knew my climax was getting close. I wanted to be as deep inside her as I could get. I wanted her to feel me cum as much as she could. I pulled out and flipped her over onto her belly then had her get on her hands and knees.

"Get ready, baby, I'm going to fuck you and cum so hard you will be feeling it this time next week," I told her and plunged back inside her.

**Bella POV**

I felt Edward plunge into me from behind. Even as a vampire, it felt like he was slicing me into; but it felt so damn good. I let the top half of my body fall to the ground and propped my head on my crossed arms. Edward's cock was now buried to the hilt and constantly pressing on my g-spot.

"Oh yeah! That's it, baby, give me that tight sweet pussy. Tell me how hard you want to be fucked by your husband," Edward demanded.

I loved hearing him talk to me like that. I was so turned on already, and that pushed me over the edge.

"Ungh! Oh! Agh! Fuck me, baby! Yes! Fuck me hard! I want it!" I screamed.

Edward grabbed my hips and held me to him as he plunged deep inside me, while he reached around with one hand and pinched my clit. I screamed his name, as I came again.

"Ughhhhhh! Aghhhhh! Bellllllllla!" Edward growled my name, as he spilled his essence into me.

We fell to the ground together in a heap. It felt good having him surround me as we lay naked on the forest floor. We lay kissing and enjoying the quiet for a few more minutes, before we got up and ran back to the cabin.

**Edward POV**

Once Bella and I were back at the cabin, we got a shower and piled up on the couch to watch a movie. I think she watched more of it than I did. I got lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't help but replay every moment of my life since Bella had walked into it. I knew without a doubt I was given a gift, and I would treasure it for all of my days.

I knew it would always and only be Bella that I loved.

**The End**

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. I hope you have enjoyed the revamped version. Check out the blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /aouaoy .blogspot .com/


End file.
